Zarith, the Gate Keeper
Zarith, the Gate Keeper, is the God of Knowledge. He took the side of Aldis, believing it not only to be the wisest decision, but also an opportunity to meet with Astalia, and perhaps make an exchange or even a duo. Needless to say, he is in pursuit of even more knowledge than he already holds in his mind alone, let alone including inside his museum. History Many gods pursued Zarith and his knowledge over the years, several even attempting to murder him for it and his sphere, as well as prestige and honor over all others. However, Zarith was clever, and hid away in his museum for years, hidden from all until he was finally found, and he escaped in a large battle filled with bounty hunters and gods longing to kill the Gate Keeper. Barely alive, wounded heavily, he was forced into hiding, living deep in a temple dedicated to him with his protectors and followers, the temple still existing in present day Myth. Soon, however, he had amassed a small troop of his own, and moved back into his museum, recruiting some of these loyal followers as guards to his museum, not unlike security guards. Since then no one has dared to infiltrate the museum. Though the museum is not filled with traps, the guards and their training, as well as coupled with Zarith himself, normally can overwhelm an enemy, and there has yet to be one who has infiltrated the museum and stolen any of the knowledge within, without being caught. Zarith also took Aldis' side in the war afterwards, seeking out Astalia's wisdom and knowledge in order to further his own, as well as gain a steady alliance with a potentially related god. Kinacha's secrets are something Zarith has longed for, for thousands of years, however he knows Kinacha will not give them easily, and that if he tried, he would lose his sanity, and his own mind, to Kinacha. He also sided with Aldis because he believed it to be the wisest decision. Personality Knowledge is precious to Zarith, and prized above all in his own mind. To Zarith, no amount of knowledge is ever too much. He is a wise God, and an intelligent one at that, making what he believes to be the right, and wisest, decisions, as well as making justified actions against or to another. For this, and his intelligence, he is honored among the rest of the Gods. Appearance Zarith appears to be wearing blue robes which sometimes float around him, as well as blue energy which swirls around his form at times. He sometimes floats in the air, just inches above the ground, and he wields both a staff with a blue energy crystal at the end, and a glowing blue sword. Blue flaming energy also is held in both hands, and runes occasionally surround him. Underneath his hood, he has light golden hair. Powers Zarith's powers are unknown, except that he has extreme amounts of wisdom, intelligence, and knowledge. He can also grant knowledge to another, but this rarely happens, except to his most loyal followers and his museum guards. Others are usually turned down, in favor of wiser, less abusive and less power hungry gods. Category:Aldis